I Love You
by MasterHyena
Summary: Mikaela and Yuu go to highschool together after Mika transfered. But a tragety happens on the night of their prom that causes Yuu to start blocking people out. But what if It wasn't as bad as it seems? MikaYuu (Should I continue it?)


**I Love You**

 **I DO NOT own Seraph of the End nor ANY of its characters. I only own the plot. Enjoy.**

I press the button on my alarm to turn it off before getting out of my bed. I go into the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished I brushed my teeth, combed hair and went back into my room to put my clothes on for school. I chose a red long-sleeved under shirt, a black over shirt with the Black Veil Brides Logo on it, some black skinny jeans, and some black converse with red shoes strings. I grabbed my phone, book bag, and house key before leaving to go to school. Oh yeah, I haven't Introduced myself. My name is Yuichiro Hyakuya. I'm 19 years old. I go to Yoru No Akuma High school. Shortly after I moved here I found out that it means Night Demons in Japanese. So the real name is Night Demons High School. It's strange but I kind of like it. Anyway, I go here and I'm in the 12th grade. It's very close to the time we get out of school and we've already taken our EOCs and I've passed. All that's left is Senior Prom and Graduation. I would love to go to prom, but I have to nobody to go with. I know what you're thinking. There are PLENTY of girls going. And lots of them have asked me. But you see, well, I'm not into girls. And all of the guys here are straighter than rulers. So I'm not going to prom this year. I know I won't get another chance but anyone can put on music and dance, eat a variety of foods, and hang out with friends. I'm walking through the hallway when someone bumps into me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Mika?" I stand there in shock. Standing in front of me is my childhood friend Mikaela. We were both orphans in the same orphanage. We were best friends, practically inseparable. That was until Mika was adopted. Before he left, he told me that we would meet again. I hadn't seen him since then until now. He looked like how he did when we were younger, just taller. I do too. I have my same weird messy black shoulder length hair, same green eyes, and same strong willed personality. He still had his same weird messy blonde hair, same blue eyes…I wonder if his personality has changed from what it used to be when we were kids. "Hi Yuu!" Mika says and gives me a hug. "I've missed you so much! How have you been? I hope your new family has been kind to you since you've been adopted." He says. Yep. Same caring personality. I hug him back except tighter. "I've missed you too." After a few moments we both let go. I have to admit, I've never been this happy since before he got adopted. And along with growing up, Mika had gotten more handsome. But I would never admit that to him. He would probably think I'm weird. But back to the point. I've missed him a lot. I used to cry myself to sleep because I was alone and he wasn't there. But I got over it when I got adopted and we moved here. "So what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I've actually been here a while. Just in a separate part of the school. Hehe." He says back. "So about the prom, are you going?" He asks. "No, I'm not." I say. "Why not?" He looks at me with a concerned look. "I don't have anyone to go with. And before you say anything, yes, I have been asked by a lot of girls already. But you already know why I declined all of them." I tell him. "Well, I don't have anyone to go with either. So, will you go with me to the prom?" He asks me. I stare at him in shock. I never expected him not to have anybody to go to prom with. But I like him, and I don't want to miss this chance. I smile. "Sure." He grins. "Great. I'll see you there." "See you later Mika."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TO PROM~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walk up to the school wearing a tuxedo. I personally don't really like it but I think that Mika will. I don't see him yet so I lean against the wall beside the front door and compose myself. _You can do this Yuu._ "Hey Yuu." I look up and smile. "Hey Mika." "Are you ready to go in?" He asks me. "Yeah." I answer. He holds the door open and lets me walk in first. When we walk in it's not that loud, but not that quiet either. Then a song that sounds familiar comes on. _'No. I won't call you 'baby'. I won't buy you daisies, 'cause that don't work._ I remember. It's Mika's favorite song. I turn my head and look at him to see that he's smiling at me. He has a look in his eyes. _Let's dance._ I sigh. I might as well have fun while I'm here. "Fine." His smile turns into a grin and he all but drags me to the dance floor. We dance until the song stops and a slow song comes on. He grabs me and we start dancing again. Except slower and calmer. We're looking at each other as we slow dance. _What do I do!? What do I do!? Oh God it feels like I can't breathe._ I mentally panic as I look into his alluring eyes. Subconsciously we both lean in and our lips meet in the middle. After a few seconds we both pull back. "Wow." We say in unison. Suddenly my phone rings. "Sorry. I'll be right back." I tell Mika. "It's okay. Take the call. It might be important." Mika says while smiling. I smile back and walk outside and around the corner because there were teenagers outside and they were pretty loud. I answer the call. It was just my adopted mom telling me that I was gonna have to walk home because she was at the hospital with her daughter who broke her leg when she fell out of a tree. I walk back around the corner to see the school in flames. I stand there in shock for a few moments before rushing forward. I see someone trying to open the window. When I get there, I see that it's Mika. I start trying to open the window from the outside, burning my hands in the process, but it won't budge. I start crying as I look at him. He smiles and mouths three words before I'm back by someone just moments before the building explodes. I breakdown in non-stop tears. Mika's death hits me hard and my heart feels like it literally broke. It probably wouldn't have hurt so much if he hadn't said those three words. _I love you._

 **So that's the story. I hope you liked it. I got this from a dream I had. I almost cried when I proof-read it. Follow, favorite, and review. Criticism is accepted, just don't be harsh. Until my next story, bye.**


End file.
